Human Within
by damthing
Summary: Percy is betrayed and diswoned. What will happen when oportunity finds him? I hope not another Chaos story. (Previously posted on wattpad by me.)
1. Prolog

**I put a lot of work in this story but still it is not Perfect. First English is not my First language so it may be a lot of mistakes (I hope not) mad characters may be a little out if character but you will see that I tried to put something new in them.. Anyway thanks for giving it A try!**  
**Enjoy!**

"I disown you Percy! You are not longer my son. I am disgusted of you. You shall had no peace and water will be poison to you!" This words were The last thing that Percy Jackson heard from his father. He felt it. He felt like his heart had broke. Maybe it was mistake... Some prank or even that they just got another great prophecy for him. Then he felt power coming out of him. His godlish part faded. Slowly the sight of The gods on The trons became blurred. He knew what is happening. He was no longer a demigod and that meant he can't see through mist. It would require a lot of energy and practise to see greek world again. It was matter of seconds and he didn't saw angry face of his father. He didn't saw mount Olympus. He only saw The top of Empire State Builiding.

He felt to his knees. But not from lost. From pain. Poseidon's words struck him once again. "The water will be poison for you." He is made of water. He is poisonuss to himself. People started gathering and looking at him. But no one helped. Just like Then... when Hermes came to take him to Olympus. They just stared at him. They didn't want to help him.

He shouldn't have trusted that demigod. He used him and made him look like a traitor. Everyone belived him. Percy lost everything. He didn't had any friends anymore. He wasn't part of this any longer.

Pain started to be too much. He was burning from inside. Percy knew that end is near. He will die. After all this he will die.

He started choking his own blood. He felt on the back. He couldn't see clearly. _So this is the end._

He knew he is dead when he saw Tanatos. The god without single words gave him his hand and helped him to get up. Rather helped his soul leave his body. Percy last Time looked at himself. And then he greeted Tanatos like old friend.


	2. Lost Soul

p data-p-id="651744a32caf3c6fcb4f4a3f359ca52a"Percy expected that Tanatos will walk to Los Angeles with him all way but he left him in New Yourk alone. Percy not knowing what to do started walking around. He saw hundreds of other souls walking around without point. This amount of people... They all died somewhere close. And they all was lost after death... Percy always believed when he will die he will be much older. He believed he would fell beter. Fell like he acomplished something in life. He always wanted to see his friends who died before him. He thought he will go straight to Elysium. Not wander without a body around New Yourk. All this souls around him... They seemed lost. If this is what death looks like he would rather be erased from existence./p  
p data-p-id="118ca4830c2647bf1d1d500a6a464fe4" Someone was calling him. For a minute he must had think if it really happened. He was dead. Who would see him now?/p  
p data-p-id="199f0e5a97e8ae403c096959bb64ba48""Percy. Please come and talk to me." So it was real. He turned around and saw nothing. /p  
p data-p-id="7266e31b58bea538911caa0a6af799dc"Percy for sure knew this Voice but couldn't say who it was. Every memory was so far away right now. Even if he saw the person calling him he wouldn't recognised him. He could no longer memorise any of his friends... Well, exfriends. The only thing still was clear. They didn't belived him. They thought he was a traitor. emAnnabeth. Yeah, Annabeth was there./em/p  
p data-p-id="7a70b64016aee6b59c59fb9bbbef9212"em"/emPercy." This time it was louder and Percy knew where it comes from./p  
p data-p-id="99e9d7122f5c59ef994790c75ab405a1"He intended to go to that person and see what it is about but something stopped him./p  
p data-p-id="8fccaa26b0a4030f29ad7d7da96dad92""Don't to there, lost soul. It will only bring more pain."/p  
p data-p-id="7ab2395a70ada3437a12cbb157d78e0a"Percy turned to see boy around his age. Maybe younger. He was skinny and have curly blond hairs. He had strange uniform on him. It was army shoes, baggy black trousers and black blouse. This dude really like black color. He look like some warrior./p  
p data-p-id="bc474302befaf20a3ab3590df0688ec8""You can come with me. A lot souls like you come with me." His voice was amazing. Percy felt relief. Like everything is going to be good./p  
p data-p-id="fb04a1baa0e327b19fa3a1c84935bb6d""Are you dead too?" Asked Percy. But he knew the answear. He did not look like any other soul. He was so full of life./p  
p data-p-id="2d60e71913dfb7541351fabdfb6dfb5b""I can not die, my soul. And you can not go into the underworld."/p  
p data-p-id="f3ab5706e5310d872216b1fb9db13476"Percy stopped to hear strange calling. Another good news./p  
p data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="c88f8fdabb78c1982ce604d65002e3d7""Because I see that you can not let go. Some demigods like you are banished from Underworld because of The fact how they die or what they did in lifetime. They had choices to get to Punishment Fields or go with me."/p  
p data-p-id="f497b77b1b31fed0783f15daa9661db6""I have no reasons to go on. I just want to go there and..."/p  
p data-p-id="1b6004c28156df5e40d8d472b78803f6""Know inner peace?" He cut in and Percy nodded. "I am sorry but you will not find it there. So you have two choices. Go there and exist in guilt for enternity or go with me and try to do something Good."/p  
p data-p-id="5171417a0f94cedd26fdf2f6dfc1d3f4""I guess I do not have A choice then. If someone might need me I am here to help."/p  
p data-p-id="c83631069619190ac7d5784e5ed1c48e""I knew you will say it, Percy. " The boy embraced him and started to lead him./p  
p data-p-id="234a98b46510ea66e068694a75335e2c""How do you know my name?"/p  
p data-p-id="b93d9271924feea7347998d4cd273e33""Oh I know everything."/p  
p data-p-id="69535ff303fc2a726fa43c57ad954f8a""And where we are going?"/p  
p data-p-id="1e7f9a1f67a99fd168a1a8957891b13c""You will see."/p 


	3. Recruits

"Welcome new recruits! My name is Xandier and I am from Zandu. Probably some of you heard about this planet and knew what Zandiars are capable of. That's why we and demigods are main part of this army. There are also A lot of Marsians, Golds" The group of Golds recruits started vivating." Perycians and Toolks! It not an Easy training but if you will listean to me and do as I say you can do it. Even humans." Xandier looked at Percy. Everyone started looking around for Human. When they saw him some of them smirked. "What do you need to know about army? There is The Core Squad. And probably all of you will end there. It is The biggest one and it is the lowest rank. You all start there. Then there are Special Squad for undercover mission and things done in quiet and Force Task you can say that this one works a little louder. Both of them have something like thirten people. And of course my squad. The Black squad. It is squad with our wonderful commander, right hand of Chaos - Cosmo. His team have ten numbers and is looking for eleventh. Maybe you will be lucky enough." He laughed.

Xandier continued to talk for another hour. He explained them everything. Percy guessed every one of them died not a long time ago and they all know nothing. For example even if he is dead he can still be more dead. He can vanish from the existence.

Another second everyone laughed and looked at him. It looks like Xandier must have made another joke about human. Ech... But Percy had a goul. Even dead and not longer demigod he still had his fatal flaw. Loyality. Despite tha fact he did not want to go back to earth he knew that one day Camp Half Blood might have big problems. And Chaos told him that the army helps everyone in need. Just like Percy do. So if he need to endure all that laughing and calling him names he will endure. He is here to help people.

Chaos told him it won't be easy for him. Percy was a human. Deprieved of any superpowers. It was his Achilles heel. It seems like everyone had one. Even if it was just more strenght and better reflexses. They already got it and he needs to work for that. He also did not have adhd anymore. He just could hope that some of his fighting skills are still with him.

Percy lost in his thought didn't realised Xandiers speach was over. Now the real training starts. First they had sword fighting. They going to test them. Xandier told them to find a partner to exercise with. There was threeteen of them so naturaly Percy was left alone. No one wanted to be with human. They wanted A challenge. Probbably they also though he had some worms or something like that.

"Yeaa I expected that." Xandier stood in front of him. This dude was huge. Two meters at least. His skin was dark green and his eyes were black. He was Scary. He didn't had his mask on him so he could clearly see his bald head. "You will be with me." He was delighted of that fact. He thought he will kick human ass.

First they had a warm up. It looks like after dead you turn into wood. Every single one of them for few first minutes couldn't even strike. With Xandier acompaniament they slowly started going back to basics skills. When they remembered themselfs how to do it they started doing strikes and blocks. First he strikes Xandier, then he blocks his strike. Percy could tell that he went easy for him. It wasn't suprise. He can't kill one of the recruits.

Percy was glad that even as Human he was Good in sword fighting. He caught himself doing things instictally. His musels remembered. That was a good sign. Percy for a few minutes thought that he will never remember how to fight again. He also was very hopefull. He will train a little more and he will be unbeatable. As he was. Even Xandier saw that Percy had warmed up and started to be less gentle.

When Xandier established that they all learned something today we told that to check themselfs we are going to fight. One on one. And that meant Xandier will be fighting him because there is no enough people.

Percy watched in amusment as this people are using their superstarenght, sand control and cloning. There was this dude Ryan who could shot arrows without bow and arrows. It must have been some telepathic power. There also was Dangy who coudl change his form. Like wherever went sword he wasn't there. Strange power.

Percy clapped everytime the winner was anounced. They all were good fighters. When all six pairs ended their duels it was time for him. Percy stand in a circle formed by recruits and took his sword. Percy gave last look at other recruits. They thought he is going to lose. Percy thought that too but he is not giving it quickly. He will show them that even without special powers he can be good at this.

"Start." Said Xandier and took him by suprise. Xandier attacked with all his strenght. Probably we wanted to destroy him in matter of seconds. Too bad Percy blocked it. It was hard for himbut he manage to let Xandier sword slip and then he struck. Xandier blocked it but it took him a little efford. It was the moment when everyone straighten up and watched it with interest. It looks like Human will not lose eaisly. Aparently for everyone it was unbelievable

They exchanged few strikes what made Xandier unpleased. Percy knew that if he won't do something soon he will be beaten. Xandier still have his special power. Chaos told him that Zandiars can blast lights and it hurt like thunder.

Before he could think of anything Xandier attacked. Few blast of lights rushed at him. Before Percy could think muscles reacted. He started bounce it on the wall what destroyed them in second. Wow it looked like he really wanted to kill him. Xandier lost it. He was too angry and it was at this moment Percy knew he won. He still bounced the lights. He felt like jedi. When he came closer Percy did something unexpectable. He fall down. Xandier was shocked when human punched him in the leg and fell. Percy jumped on his feets kicked his sword from his hand and put his on Xandier throat.

Everyone gasped. Human won with the instructor! With the member of Black Squad. Percy couldn't imagine how it was to lose with recruit.

-Maybe I will join you in Black Squad - he said and put down his sword. Then he ofered his hand to Xandier. As he thought The dude was also haevy. It took all his strenght to stay in The place as he lifted him up.

Xandier as nothing happened looked at other people.

"It looks like Human are not so weak after all. It is end for today. You all did a great job today and I am looking forward to out next training. Only one thing you need to do today is to go and take your stuff. You will get you uniforms. You need to wear them all The Time. They had your rank and your name on them. See you tomorrow. We are going to run. Now you can catch dinner."

Ale of them felt excited. Percy didn't realised how hungry he was.

"Yes that's right! Dead people can eat too. Not as much as alive but you need energy. See you tomorrow."

Percy intended to leave with everyone else when Xandier stopped him.

"What's your name?"

Percy was about to say something but he bitten his tounge. He can be hear anyone he wants to. And he didn't want to be a Percy anymore. He could have knew identificity. And he wanted to leave all things he done as a Percy leave behind and work for new name.

"Fred." he said. "Fred Zazul."

"You know Chaos languege?" Xandier was even more shocked at thi fact that their fight.

"Yeah, it kinda jump into my brain. " He said truth. When Chaos said something in his languege Percy just answeared with it.

"So you know what Zazul means right?"

"Yeah." And he left just like that. Of course he knew what Zazel means. He wanted to leave a sign for him that would remind him how he is seen by his world. As a reminder that wise people forgive, he was still gonna to go to help them if one they will need it, but not forget. They called him a traitor so he gonna call himself one.

Fred Traitor. That name gonna be remembered.


	4. Zazul

In next two months name Zazul was known by everyone in Core Squad. And he won't be a full member until tomorrow.

The human was best at everything. Almost everything. He still couldn't use bow. But everything they use swords, daggers even axes he was The best. He baeten everyone from his recruits group. No one stood a chance. Even when some members of the Core came to their training he would beat them. He and Xandier were still duealing. Sometimes Xandier won, but most times Fred. They knew each others movements so good that in most times it was question of luck. But still Fred Zazul was the best. When they were running we was The fastest. Even guys with Special abilities and born with strenght wasn't as Good as him.

And it also apeared that he was popular. Everyone said hi to him. Everyone wants him in their table. He talked with so many peoples daily that it was hard to remember their names. And most of the times they all had their mask. Fred was kinda glad they had, he could blame the mask he can not recognize his friends.

Fred knew some many capitains of batallions (the core had a lot of them so on the battlefield they can fight in many places at the same time) that he had promises to be in every single one of them.

He was so busy with traning and hanging with his friends that he barerly thought about earth. Two months ago he forgave them but still thought what if... He was still thinking how his life would look right now. What he had lost...

But Zazul stick with recruits. After his duels with Xandier they gained respect to him and they actually became friends. Maybe even family. They made him fill the empty space in his heart. And Fred loved all of them.

He was talking with Tykhlor and Qwer. He laughed at one of his jokes. They were awful but he was so happy that he did not care. Probably that was the reason he was loved by all. He was friendly to everyone. There wasn't any single person in Army he found toxic. He even tolerated Xandier.

Fred looked at their instructor. He was with them because after diner they had one last training. He will summarize their whole work before tomorrows ceremony. Yes tomorrow they will became members of the army and the core.

They were about to went to the dinner when something unexpected happened. Man dressed full in black went to Xandier and asked for word with him. He was dressed different than them. The Core Squad had light grey tight uniforms with ninja masks leaving only their eyes uncovered. They also had their names on The back. The recruits had the same uniform but in White. Color of uniforms meant that he is from black squad. And it was a little more extravagant than theirs. For first look it was the same but material was diferent. More expansive and luxurioes. Then he turned around and we saw name on his back. It was Comso.

It was commander. So that's why his uniform looke diferent even that Xandiers.

"May I show you our newest recruits first?"

Cosmo didn't had a mask. Not on whole face anyway. He had half of his face burned. And the other side in mask similiar to theirs. You could see blond hairs under The mask.

He didn't seem pleased by that meeting. But it was understable. He is commander. He have more important things to do.

"Recruits meet commander."

"Goodmorning commander." We all said like one man.

"They are prepared for fight?" He asked.

"Yeas" answeared Xandier.

"Good." He looked at us. "Becasue you will. Very soon."

With that both of them left.

Ceremony was in Chaos tron room. Some soldiers told them that everytime it was big party and everyone was there. Even villagers from the city. This time was diferent. Only guests were members of the Core the lowest in rank. Captains were on war meeting. Just like Force Task and Special Squad and of corse Black Squad. Xandier, Chaos and Commander didn't apeared on our ceremony. Cosmo was suposse to greet us in the army but he was too busy. There was only Dragonfly here. She was a member of Black Squad. Some regular member. In Black Squad they had their captain - Commander Cosmo, the second in command Firefly Stark. Thrid one was probably Xandier, he had special function - training recruits. And then everyone was equal. Eclipse Jones, Dragonfly Stark, Maus Barr, Micheal, Hunter Inder, Jesse and Raymundo. We had never seen them but Xandier talked a lot about them and about their mission. They were team for a lot of years now. He also talked about Thunder. The previous commander. He sacrifaced himself in order to rescue his team. It was twenty years ago. Fred didn't even existed then. Or maybe he did. Time is diferent in every galaxy. After that his second in command Cosmo became Commander and Firefly was promoted from regular member to second in command. For this twenty years they are looking for eleventh person but there wasn't anyone good enough yet.

Dragonfly was short girl with black pony tail. She might be from Earth. Probably some demigod. She of course had A mask do we couldn't see her face just like she could see ours. It was quick she gave us A handshake and new grey uniforms. Didn't say a single Word. Core started aplause us but Dragonfly didn't even bother to talk. She run to the doors and left the room. She probably had war meeting she needed to attend.

But they knew why.

Tomorrow they are going to war.


	5. War

p data-p-id="46ab19e90ef54be54514fb745e39b981"Zazel was separated from most of his friends. He was now only with Ryan and Connie. They were in front row marching on the ruins of the City./p  
p data-p-id="158c8602d16cb5fccef89f5894e83320"It was former city of A Chaos The closest to the capitol. Xandier told them that this is The final battle. Their oponent Dermedi managed to reach the city after long war and a lot of battles. They lost a lot of soldiers and it was time to end this. Xandier told them how. If they win this and kill Dermedi they will win. If not the age of Chaos army is over. They will get this city and the capitol which was left almost helpless./p  
p data-p-id="5ad7806a8fc6753a67d793889ecb18df"The plan was to circumnavigate them. The core, task force and special squad will take regular soldiers while Black Squad will take down dermedi and his guardians. Cosmo told them that there gonna be a lot of deaths but they can do it. They will protect their city and took down their worst enemy./p  
p data-p-id="844b80ae3796707377922b70861f6895"Zazul looked at Ryan he was really stressed. Only Connie wasn't showing it. For Fred it was another war. He participated in many before and won. He was prepared for pain, exhaustation and other horrible things that going to happen. But just like he promised himself and Chaos. If there is anyone in need he will help them. Now his city was in need. He will do as he was told. What bad can happen? He was dead. If he dies once again he will just vanish from existence. It didn't seem to be bad thing... /p  
p data-p-id="611ec5215f654858e82f3cc10f4f0347""Stop!" Yelled captain of their batalion, Frugh. "Archers on position."/p  
p data-p-id="eea08d9475c7e36a95c8d564a76742e6"With that Connie and Ryan took their bow and took their position just like most of theirs batalion. Fred walked back to captain and stood next to him. Frugh looked at him and chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="56a983223d016d37bd345b963d401a8b""I can not believe that the best recruit, legendary Fred Zazul, cannot use a bow." /p  
p data-p-id="a02abaa1b2e6f951b6237ab9236fbc22"Fred laughed./p  
p data-p-id="48e2e1b2bdda115c92bd321f18995fb4""Shut up, cap." They gave each other last smile and returned their eyes on battlefield./p  
p data-p-id="66444e72f7d846e92d2fe164cef9de7f"Thanks to the Special Squad they had plans of Dermedi army. He divided his forces to ten smaller parts. Nine of them meant to go by streets and destroy everything on their path. The tenth group with dermedi and his best soldiers are going by cannals. That's where Cosmo and rest of Black Squad will be waiting for them. They aparently were so powerfull they could take down a batalion by themselfs./p  
p data-p-id="28352edc4d0fff717f1040a5529fa2e2"They heard screams and metal blasting from other part of the city. And then from another. The battle started./p  
p data-p-id="81c2271a0e3b924708f77c2711fac937""They are gonna be here anytime!" Frugh screamed./p  
p data-p-id="8654d57c6128560e687d25884cb157e3"And then they heard footsteps. They were running. On the end of the valley the saw awful blue creatures. They had four arms./p  
p data-p-id="b8af54b4835f065185270e84c4689f4e""Shot!"Frugh commanded. Archers started to shoot and soon there wasn't any enemies. Something was wrong. Why they had so small group to defeat. Fred took his sword from behind his back. "What the..."/p  
p data-p-id="f1d90427de397a1a901ba20ed2c216d0"Bum!/p  
p data-p-id="c8537ee78766fcd3ee3e27a0eb727ade"Fred just like others flew few metters and hit his body to the ground. For a second he couldn't move but he manage to stand up. He staggered but after what he saw he sobered. The view was traumatic. Almost half his batalion blow up. Next to him was laying upper part of Frugh's body. There were a lot of body parts laying on the ground. A lot of dead people. Some other manage to stand up. And then he saw it. In their alley wasn't just another batallion. There was Dermedi himself. /p  
p data-p-id="159c4d1fa3cedc2d5631adefcb6c8b4a"He was bigger than the others and he smiled./p  
p data-p-id="194c4bd9c9b41ef6e9e40ddb20e42fa9""Stand up!" Zazul commanded. "Everyone who can, needs to fight!"/p  
p data-p-id="63a95084314988a9ba06268592048571"People started to get up as Fred made his way to the front. Some enemies were close and they needed to fight them./p  
p data-p-id="0a2fdf8ee05b2cf88713d050b359a7a0""We can not let them through! Get up!" Soon less than half of his batalion were standing and ready to fight. Ryan stand next to him and nodded. "Attack!" Fred screamed and jumped into battle. He was so busy fighting four armed creatures that he almost let Dermedi slipped away. He saw like Connie fought one of his guardians. Fred was pushed to the ground by one of creatures. He quickly and fastly killed three of them stupid enough to aproch him. He turned to Dermedi and screamed./p  
p data-p-id="3e0dfdc9ea92582b09aef2fb4a3d398f"Ryan tried to attack him. But he was too weak. With one cut with his sword Dermedi halved Ryan./p  
p data-p-id="0163829c06a618d2f6bead48f96b4eab""No!" Fred started running at Dermedi. One of his guardians stood in his way. It took Fred five second to kill him. Dermedi gave him one look like he was interested and turned around./p  
p data-p-id="9942d52991eda687a385fd0fe0e2bade""Kill him" He told one of his guardians./p  
p data-p-id="6dac91df940ac1821dc69706eeda4e88"When Fred took out his sword of guardian body he ran after Dermedi. /p  
p data-p-id="86dec903810369081861d31eff207258""Come on, Fred!" He couldn't get away. He run through ruins as fast as he could. When the worst thought appeared in his head he saw him. On his way were one of the Black Squad members. She was fighting two of the guardians. Fred saw "Firefly" on her coat. Second in command. When they heard Fred Dermedi turned to him./p  
p data-p-id="90d8d7ed7b5d907f5d56a197ea7e64c7""I thought he killed you." He said. Firefly gave a quick look at me and she for sure didn't recognized me. Not that he blamed her, Fred was in the army for one day. She was too busy with her fight to say something to me./p  
p data-p-id="83170fcd2b4b474f066ac66daec9f2c3""Sory, but your people suck. Maybe I can deal with these three and then you." Dermedi laughed./p  
p data-p-id="657d3896bfdb53d7735d4d89e60a2025""I like this one. I am really sorry I need to kill you." Three his people charged at Fred./p  
p data-p-id="cb548ebd2d2ed43d4606a727ed0d5ed7""No problem." Fred said and blocked first one. The second he kicked in the chest and send him to the wall. Zazul fell to the ground and that's how he missed the third one. He took out his dagger and stabbed the first one. He felt dead on the ground. The one Fred send on the wall streched his wings./p  
p data-p-id="fcf331320b1bb634f3e9d52a57a2f60d""I didn't see you have wings." The creature just yelled in response and jumped at Fred. It was mistake. Second one felt to the ground. Zazul gave quick look at Firefly. She finished hers two and started fighting Dermedi. /p  
p data-p-id="882bda86d1e8fad085f9c0606a66f795"The third one took Fred by suprise he send him to the ground and started attacking. Fred somehow managed to block all his attacks. He wasn't worried about his enemy. Somehow he knew he will eventually kill this one. But the scream made him worried. He looked to the left and saw how Firefly fell to hers knees. He cut her on her stomach and then caught her neck and lifted. Fred need to help her. /p  
p data-p-id="86cac1a9f53299047edcaacd77fd038d""It was good but I need to go." He put his sword in the head of his oponnent and quickly stood up. He looked back and saw at least twenty creatures running to them. It looks like his batalion have fallen. That's why he need to be quick. /p  
p data-p-id="87f4dae9a32280503cd96ef1083015a1""You thought that you could kill me? Stupid soldier!" He strightenen his hand on Firefly's neck. She gasped for air./p  
p data-p-id="8dd48e558286b8ff2c3573ae26dcf31c""Hey curved face!" Fred yelled when he was close enough. Dermedi turned to see how Fred jump at him with sword above him. Fred impale Dermedi heart on his sword. For a second he felt happy. Then he felt pain in stomach. He looked down to see dagger in one hand of Dermedi's. And it stuck in Fred's stomach. But the most important was fact that Dermedi wasn't dead. He just smiled as sword in his chest didn't matter./p  
p data-p-id="10c6c9eab15a5e595856dfcf6c2736e0""Navel" Firefly whispered to Fred. And he realised his stupid mistake. They told them that. If any of you by chance fight Dermedi, go for his navel./p  
p data-p-id="a0692615ff878bee5140f35bc89f93a4""Stupid soldier!" Dermedi thrown her away. She felt and rolled on the ground./p  
p data-p-id="ab5cb1f72b57426b38f86b7d01cd71fa"Dermedi touched Fred face with his free face and pulled his mask off./p  
p data-p-id="cebd0e0614d2b82b350d088ec4d2513e""Such a pretty human. And powerfull as I can see. No on ever was that close to kill me. I will remember your face." He said and laughed. Fred heard that army stood behind him and started aplausing./p  
p data-p-id="451d15702d90d07dc691c7dee2d8d3f4""Close?" Fred manage to say as he with last wave of energy took another dagger and impaled his navel. Dermedi dropped him and Fred felt to his knees. Dermedi slowly fell to the ground. He was dead. Fred immediately reminded himself about small army behind his back and get up to faced them. He was barerly unconcious but he wouldn't allow then to pass. He didn't realised battle noised silenced. None of the creatures dared to move for now./p  
p data-p-id="a92c9b938a6c4d096a2bf048b6bd6e94""Percy?"/p  
p data-p-id="13bcf2a4c0862603f820c9b33284c19b"Fred didn't expected to hear this name right now. Involuntarity he tunred his face to Firefly. She was sitting and seemed fine. She didn't had her mask on. And he knew her./p  
p data-p-id="3169ad4d81588c86aeb9eeb70dd05ab7""Zoe?" He didn't had time to think beacuse one of the creatures charged at him. He manage to kill it but there was no chance to kill other. He dropped his sword. He felt so weak./p  
p data-p-id="61e612752a7a691f8633ef694dfbeb5b"Suddenly all creatures was hit by shadow and yelling fell to the ground spread in dust. Fred turned around to see what killed them. He saw three members of Black Squad. There was dude, Dragonfly, he recognized her and Cosmo. He did not expect that. And commander looked worried and suprised at once./p  
p data-p-id="7108365241f9ec2a71bc2c1017770058""Percy?" he said pulling his mask off. But for Fred everything became blurred. He felt to his knees. Commander run to him and kneeled catching his shoulder and dagger sticking out of his stomach. Fred was so close he could see his face. His burned side and scar coming through second half of his face. /p  
p data-p-id="0fae9fa9793e6880389fd748a56da5ad""Luke?" he asked and escaped to darkness./p 


	6. Hospital

**Hello thank you for that support! It means a lot.**

**To person asking for Dragonfly to be Zoe.. Sory, someone else was already meant to be her. :)**

**To person asking if this story is Perzoe. It's more Perzoe than Percabeth so just wait and see. :D**

**Thank you for feedback and enjoy!**

When Fred opened his eyes he saw whitness. So that's it? That's what you see after vanishing from existence? If that the case he really liked it. He felt peace, all bad thoughts disapered. Nothing mattered anymore. He was light as a feather.

And then he heard voices.

"We almost burned him. I am not risking anything until we got to talk him." He heard a male voice.

Oh. That mean he didn't die.

"We need to try something, it was a week." This one was female.

"Chaos will kill us if he won't come to the party. " Another male voice. How many people were here?

"Chaos shouldn't care about this stupid party... I have this in my..."

"Languege, Cosmo." This voice he knew. It was Chaos.

"Pardon me, Chaos."

"But Cosmo is right." This female voice he also knew. "We do not care about your party until he wakes up. You could have told us he died. And that he is here!" They were talking about Fred. It was a little awkward. He would have say something but he was so weak.

"So you can start preparing your uniforms for today. He is awake." Fred felt even more awkward. Two face went into his view. He saw one blond, one black haired, but he couldn't recognize it. Everything was blurred. They gave him too much drugs.

"Percy!"

"You can get up, Percy." After this he felt stronger. He started getting up but it wasn't that easy. He almost fell but long haired figure caught him. "Give me another pillow!"

The pillow flew right next to him and someone put it behind his back. Fred rested on them and his vision started returning. Girl who helped him caught his hand. Finally everything became clear. But he couldn't believe his eyes. What it was? A day of walking dead?

Right in front of him was Silena. She had tears in her eyes.

"Am I dead?" Fred had problems with speaking loud so it was more like a whisper. "Again?"

Few people laughed. How much people were in this room?

"To be honest I never thought you would die." Fredned himself to the voice and what he saw shocked him even more.

"Beckendorf? How is that possible?"

"Let me remind you that you died too." Next to Charles sat Michael Yew. It made Fred to remind himself about Battle of Manhattan...

He sat on his bed and started looking around. He couldn't believe what he saw. Behind Silena on another hospital bed was sitting Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade.

"How...?" Then he saw Ethan Nakamura, Lee Fleacher and Castor standing on his left sight.

"Easy, Percy." He turned to the voice. He saw there Chaos and someone he thought he would never see again.

Luke Castellan.

"So it wasn't a dream? You are here? And you are a dam Commander." Fred turned to Zoe and she smirked.

"Good to know you feel good." Fred laughed and then winced from pain.

"Take your time, Fred." Said Chaos. "Rest in your bed until late evening. We had a war ending ceremony then. I would like you to be there." Luke rolled his eyes. "Now I believe you need to catch up with yourselfs... I will leave you." Chaos walked away. They only heard slamming doors as he left the room.

Fred looked around. He was in some kind of hospital dormitory. But only his bed was taken. No one else was injured in the battle? That seems impossible. He saw himself soldiers from his batalion deprieved of body parts. There must had been other casualities.

"How's the battle? Why I am only person here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Bianca jumped of her bed and walked to Fred side. Fred looked at her worried. Now they going to ask about everything. And he will have to tell his story despite fact that he left it behind. In the past.

"For every other member it took like two days to get up and walk out of here. Some of them still had plaster but they will take it off in few days." Started explaining Lee Fleacher. "You know if demigod is hurt we just give him ambrosia and he is fine in the next hour. We gave you small pice and you almost burned to the ashes. We needed to do you lavage so you won't die."

"Oh." Fred gasped. "I should have expected that." She sighed. "What is lavage?"

"You probably don't want to know." Said Lee.

"Yes you are right. It must had been gross." Said Fred feelling dizziness in stomach

"So maybe your will explain to us why ambrosia almost killed you, Percy." Said Luke with dangerous look. Like a father to son who stole his car. At this point Fred knew that he lost.

"I don't use that name anymore." Was first thing Fred could tell. It was a good start. And it was much easier for him to be called that way.

"Yeah Fred Zazul sounds a lot better." Zoe was sceptical. "If you would use your real name we would meet sooner. We never thought that when Xandier told us about some Fred who beat him up, he can our friend."

"Zazul?" Asked Luke and at this point Fred knew he will need to tell his _all_ story.

"So you speak Chaos languege?"

All eyes rested on Luke.

"I speak. Not a lot of people learned that. I knew only four persons and Chaos is one of them. How do you know it?"

"It kinda slipped into my mind."

"Never mind." Luke cut it. "You are no longer a demigod. You are just human! What the hell happened on earth, Percy?"

"I am Fred, but it doesn't matter right now." Fred sighed. "Can I have something to drink first? My throat is sore." Silena being the closest to water gave him a glass."Do you have this black gunk that they give us in the dinner? I can't drink water."

Lee Fletcher throw to Silena a bottle and she gave it to Fred.

"What do you mean you can't drink water?" This time Ethan spoke up. "Aren't you son of the Poseidon?"

"So short story is that every demigod and god on Earth hates me, because I am a traitor. Poseidon disowned me and cursed me. Water is poisonuss to me. That's why I died, water in my body killed me."

"What?!" Charles stood up. He was angry.

"It's cool, Beckendorf. I am better know. Almost forgotten about that one."

"Wait so shouldn't he be whipped from existence now?" Asked Castor. "We still have water in our bodies, right?"

Everyone looked at Fred like he should know.

"How do I know that? I was dead for two months. " Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually no." Said Lee deep in thoughts. "We are dead so it works different. We are breathing, we are eating, drinking and do everything what we was doing while being alive but not eating, breathing and things like that can not kill us for instant it need to last longer to threaten our life. We are dead so it took more effort to hurt us and kill. And we can't be sick from bodies sickess, you know like genetic and cancer. If we throw backet of water on Percy right know he would die, but water inside him is no longer poissonus to him. Just like cancer inside Xavier is no longer threat to him. You know."

Everyone was silent.

"Okey so that's cool." Commented Fred.

"Returning to the topic." Said Charles. " How god can disown you?! How is that possible? Isn't it genetics? My mother couldn't say that I am no longer her son and just abilities I gained from her would disapear!"

"I dunno, Charles. But it happened." Fred said.

"It's mythological stuff, you can not search here for medical explanation." Started Lee. Fred didn't remember he was so clever when he was alive. "Athena's children pop out of her head. Percy still have genes from Poseidon like his look and character but he was deprieved of his god half."

"Really?" Croeked Castor.

"I don't know, dude. I am just trying to find logical explanation based on Fred's story."

His friends started to discuss. Lee Flecher was explaining something while Zoe was talking to Bianca. Fred heard few words. They were speaking about him. Zoe thought he died. Castor and Ethan was now arguing about something while other were trying to stopped him. With corner of his eyes he saw like Silena hug other girls.

Fred couldn't focus on this. His eyes rested on Luke. He was deep in thoughts.

"How?" he asked and all conversation stopped.

Fred turned away from him and looked at his feet.

"Per... Fred. How did it happened? Why are they thinking you are a traitor?"

"Maybe he is."

"Shut up, Nakamura!" Silenced him Yew.

But Fred wasn't angry about that he laughed.

"If you really need to hear it... One day to the camp arrived some demigod. He wasn't special. Week after he was claimed by Hecate. He stick with his siblings and wasn't special in anything. Just regular demigod trying to survive. One day he came to me. Said he found something strange and he do not know what to do with it. He showed me plans. I can't remember what they said but Camp will have big trouble because of it one day. Next thing I knew Hermes came to camp and said that I am a traitor. That I am cooperating with enemy to destroy them. He took me to Olympus and you know the rest."

For a few seconds there was silence.

"And no one defended you? What about Annabeth?" Luke was first one to spoke.

"No one did. I saw fear in their eyes. I guess Annabeth told them about Tartarus and they were afraid..." _Och, right. _They did not know about Tartarus. "I fell to the Tartarus with Annabeth and I just lost control once. Annabeth was scared of me because of it. And just like I said, they assumed that I am a traitor because once I showed the dark site of me."

"I can't believe..." Said Silena.

"That's how they threat their hero..." Added Charles.

"They just let them kill you?" Micheal was terifity about that fact.

And Luke didn't said anything. He just stood up and started to walk away. He stopped and looked at his team.

"Come on, let Fred rest. His friends want to see him. We will talk after ceremony." Everybody started to get up. They were giving him high fives and hugs as they walked away. The last one was Zoe. "And Zoe. Can you come here later and take him to ceremony? He probably won't walk on his own. If this is not a problem of course."

"It's not." She gave him last look and left.


	7. Ceremony

**Here's another chapter this one is calm and focusing on relations, just like the next one. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Dangy was telling how they found him under very heavy Dermedician when Zoe entered hospital. She didn't had her mask so Fred could see her expression. She looked at Connie, Tykhlor, Qwer, Mijo and Rajzy with... contentment. Like she expected to see Fred surrended by friends. But she still was second in command. Band on her shoulder show that.

All of them immediately stood up and saluted.

"Ceremony is in half an hour, better go prepare yourself." She said and watched as they leave. " And I am really sorry for your lose. I did not know Ryan as good as you, but it was lost for us too."

"He was on of many." Said Mijo.

"And that does not mean his death is less important. " Fred could say that something in her changed. In all of them. They were mature.

"Thank you, captain Stark." Said Tykhlor first one to regain ability to speak.

"After duty it's Firefly." She said.

They smiled and left. She turned to Fred.

"Firefly Stark?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You weren't only one with request to start a new life." She said. "And then I meet every one person that you knew and my new identifity stopped matter. Even when you are not with them you connect people."

She dropped his grey uniform on the other bed.

"Come on, you need to wear it and go the ceremony. Or rather I will drive you there."

"What do you mean drive?" Fred was scared.

"You can't walk. We are going to use a wheelchair." She said smiling. She knew that he is not gonna like that idea.

"No. I am gonna walk there." She did a face as she was throwing a dare.

Fred put his legs on the floor and tried to walk. After a second his face met the floor. Zoe smirked.

"You were in a dam coma for a week. You are not going to just walk out of there." She lifted him on the bed. How could she be so strong? She took his trousers and started dressing him.

"Hey! I can dress by myself!" Fred knew he is red on the face.

"I doubt that." She looked up at him and he saw sarcastic smile. "What? You are embarassed, Zazel?"

She helped him with with trousers and allowed him to wore t-shirt and blouse by himself. Then she returned with a wheelchair. She helped him to sit there. Fred was glad he had this. Now he knew he wouldn't be able to walk there and stand whole night. She pushed him out of the hospital and they started walking down corridors to tron room. They were passing by a lot of people, they were saluting to Firefly and watching him in interest.

"News travel fast." She said.

The entered the throne room to see crowd inside. Fred saw members of rest of his batalion and waved them. They applauded him and waved back. Some of them had new scars on the face some of them had plasters. But they looked fine. As fine as they could after losing over a half of their forces.

Firefly pushed him to one of the first rows. He was sitting after Black Squad. Not far away was Special Force. He saw Silena and Beckendorf welcoming him. He just smiled back.

"Aren't you too comfortable?" He heard Qwer's voice. He turned and saw his friends approching. Firefly told his she will find him later and left.

"I am glad you are here. I fell stupid."

Before they said something on the stage appeared blond boy - Chaos himself. Next to him stood Cosmo, Firefly, Charles and guy he didn't knew name of. He was leader of Task Force.

"Welcome everyone!" Chaos said and everyone silenced. "I am really glad I can see you here. The war was long and deprieved us of many great warriors! Our friends, our family."

Every soldier punched himself with a fist to chest and saluted it yelling "_Viqa!_" New recruits quickly followed. No one told them about this habit. Fred understood that it was Chaos for "Internal Glory."

"I wanted to have proper farewell with them." Chaos was quiet for a second. "As you know not everything went as we intended to. Dermedi knew that we knew his plans and changed them right before the battle. Instead going by canals he went one of the alleys. The one protected by captain Frough and his batalion. They weren't prepared for this fight. Dermedi struck them with so powerful force that most of them died in first minutes. _Viqa t_o them!"

"Viqa!" Soldiers yelled.

"Viqa for Frough!" Soldiers repeated.

"Viqa for Gher!"

"Viqa for Gwen!"

"Viqa for Bhert!"

Every single Chaos scream was repeated by soldiers.

"Viqa for Ryan!"

"Viqa for Ryan!" Recruits screamed louder.

And there was much more. At least fourty others dead. There was a medic killed while helping his friends. There were two Task Force soldiers who died during The battle with cavalery.

"When bomb was thrown at captain Frough batallion. They were hurt, shaken and without their captain. They could gave up and run to another batalions. No one would blame them. I would not. Our soldiers are very well trained but you are never prepared for this things. Fortunetly for us one of them kept cold blood. He stood up and encouraged his friends to fight." Fred started getting red on face. He didn't expect that. He saw Firefly smiling at him from the stage. _She knew_, he thought. And apparently she enjoyed that moment. "And! He refused to pass Dermedi. He followed him, toghether with captain Firefly Stark they killed Dermedi's guardians. And then he killed him. The one who was in army for one day after few minutes with our greatest enemy killed him! And his name is Fred Zazel!"

"Lall Zazel!" Everyone screamed and repeated the gesture. They looked at him with interest, with sympathy, with smile. Xandier looked at him with respect and nodded. The human without any superpowers only with a strenght of his will killed him.

"Fred Zazel win the war for us, but still there was a ot of people who done amazing things during this battle and war! Charlie who won the battle of Dorthyju! The second most important battle."

"Lall Charlie!" Fred looked at Beckendorf who was greeted by everyone.

"Ann Gelak who stole important information for war!"

"Lall Gelak!"

"Polin Xer who rescued half of his team at the battle of Vom!"

"Lall Xer!"

Chaos said a lot of names and named a lot of battles. That's what war was. One person did not win a war. It was hundreads of them.

"Commander Cosmo who planed whole operation and took care about his amry!"

"Lall Cosmo!"

"And everyone of you who showed the will to fight!"

"Lall we!"

Chaos smiled at his friends.

"There was much of you that need recognition after this war, but we can not thank you all enough. So just like always we want to give some of you special award. Captains?" Chaos turned to his leaders.

Beckendorf stepped. Silena joined him standing meter behind him she was holding uniform.

"Polin Xer, please step forward."

Polin Xer reached the stage and saluted.

"I want to promote you to Special Squad. Your abilities will make more good with us."

Silena gave him uniform.

"Thank you, captain."

Soldiers apllauded and vivated. He wasn't only promotion today. Charlie promoted one more, Kyt Hajduk. Task Force captain promoted four soldiers. In this battle he lost two of his own and wanted some fresh blood in his team. Then Cosmo stepped forward with following him Firefly.

"As you know for a lot of years I was looking for eleventh member of my team. And I think we finally found one. He is the best man and warrior I and ever seen. It doesn't matter he is a human." Fred lifted his head and looked at Cosmo who was looking right at him. "Fred Zazel I want to promote you to Black Squad. We will never find better fit for this place that you."

Firefly aproched him and gave him his new uniform.

The black uniform.


	8. Stories

They were eating, drinking, laughing. Just like on normal party.

And Fred started to hates parties. Everyone wanted to greet him, thank him and congratullate him. He do not know why they were doing it? He did not wanted it and for sure he didn't deserve it. Whem he shared his thoughts with Firefly she just said that they want to talk to him and they want to be noticed by him. It seems like they admired him.

Firefly...

She was with him for entire evening.

Back on Earth they knew each other for less than A month. For most of The time they hated each other. Just like most demigods and huntresses. But in last days of Firefly life they became friends. And after her death he sometimes was thinking about her. He regred that she died. She regred every single person that died because he couldn't save them.

He found himself surrended by his new squad. People he knew before were talking about camp and old times. Sometimes they asked him what happened to some people and how The camp changed. Fred answeared them without hesititation. He moved on and The best he could do right now was laugh with his friends. He told them about second war. How they made cabins for minor gods. After that Eclipse (Ethan) fistbumped him and from that evening they were good friends.

"So my brother is alive?" Asked Maus after one of The stories including Polux.

"Yes." Said Fred. " I mean he was when I died but I do not know what happened after that. And how much time had passed."

Demigods started calculating something in their minds.

"Since you arrived..." started Maus.

"Four days." Answeared for him Hunter (Lee Flecher).

"Och." Fred only could said something like this. Four days. He was dead for four days. In that Four days he done training for army and went in a war.

"By The way where is Luke?" Asked Charlie.

They shrugged.

"He is probably resting." Said Drangonfly. "All that war stress. And he wasn't himself for few days. He Just need to relax for some Time."

Bianca, that mean Dragonfly was probably right, thought Fred. But still he Has a feeling that Luke's weird behaviour had something to do with him. Fred would have go to ask him but he wasn't in best condition right now. It will have to wait.

"Speaking of with." Micheal yawned. "I guess we will be going. " He caught Dragonfly hand.

"Yeah, Mike is right. I need to sleep all night just once in a year." They started walking away.

"Wait!" Fred called after them. " You two are toghether?" He was amused by that fact. He never suspected that Nico's sister will be with certain son of Apollo. Kinda ironic.

"We are married, dude." Said Micheal.

"Dead people can get married?" He was even more suprised with that statment.

"We can do anything." He said and they laughed.

"See you tomorrow, guys." And they walked away. Not very later Charlie and Isabelle, which is new name Silena chosen for herself, also walked away. Hunter went somewhere with Jesse and Ray. Maus said he need to find certain girl and it seemed like Eclipse disapeared in The crowd.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Asked Firefly when The party started to became hugged and louder.

"Yes. One hundred precent yes. "

They were walking across The corridor and reached The elevator.

"Where are we going?" He asked when The door closed behind them.

"I will show you my favorite place in Chaos city." The doors opened and showed to Fred rooftop. And it was so beatiful. Stars shined do bright that it could make your eyes sore. He had never seen stars so brigth before.

After few meters Firefly stopped and stand next to him.

"It's beatiful, Zoe..." He suddenly remembered The Day she died. The constelation that suppose to be hers.

"I knew you will like it."

"How did you end here? I thought you will live as a stars." Fred asked after few minutes of admiring.

"It sounds amazing but it apear to be another curse. I lasted there three days. I was aware of things that happen around me. I also could think and it was too much for me. I wanted to had inner peace not enternity to rethink my Life choices. So when Chaos asked me to join his forces I did not hesititated." She became quiet for few minutes. Fred did not pushed her. If she wants to tell him she will.

"It was fifty years ago." She begun. "Then I went to The training and in there I met Dragonfly. That day she was still Bianca. But we Both agree that it is a moment to start new life. Gain new 'me' and became something greater than on The earth. But we did not want to leave our bond behind. We were hunt sisters do that's what we called ourselfs. Firefly and Dragonfly Stark. Everyone think we are blood sister. We look very alike but we are something more. The family we choose is stronger than blood." Fred could not agree more. "After two or three years when we was still members of the core we were in The battle of Pegasus Galaxy. Our batallion joined the freshman. Maus and Hunter." Firefly laughed. "As A huntres myself I was pissed of because of his name. So I challenged him to bow duel. We were equal. When I shook his hand I asked him where did he learned to shoot like this he said he is a son of Apollo god of archers. I admitted that I was a huntress of Artemis. Four of us started talking and it apeared we were at Camp at The same time. And we had one common friend - you."

Fred smiled, he couldn't help it. That was The influence he wanted to have in People. The thought that because of him this people conected was thrilling.

"And we stuck toghether for five years. I became a Black Squad member they were on The path to do that. Everything was Perfect. Not Long after it we found Charlie. More like he found us. Lee was telling story how you came back to the camp on your funeral. Charlie from the other end of the dinner yelled "Did someone mention Percy Jackson?" They recognized him immediametly and run into each other hands. Then they recognized on one of the ceremony three of their owns. Isabelle, Eclipse and Micheal. It was beatiful moment reunion of brothers and old friends and lovers after death... Eclipse was stressed for some Time because of his... choices that wasn't Good but had best intentions. He quickly found out that It did not matter anymore. In another group of recruits came Cosmo. Everyone knew his name becasue in First months in The army he done amazing things. Just like you. It was forty years ago... But he didn't aproched us for a year. He was in shame of his doing. But he proved himself. He showed that he was Good all along. We just didn't talked about what happened. It was better for everybody. In next twenty years A lot of things happened. Micheal and Dragonfly get married. Just like Charlie and Isabelle. We meet Jesse and Ray. We all made it to the Black or Special Squad. And Cosmo became A commander. But most important that we weren't alone. We had each other. It was the best years... Even better than centuries in Hunt." She signed. "But ale good things must come to an end. We and Dermedi were at a war path for ten years. First there was some small battles about territory but he wanted something more. He wanted to destroy Chaos and get territories under his protection. Month ago he landed on one planet and starting marching toward us. He won every battle, excluding Dorthyju. Charlie lead Special Squad and two batalions to success. But it was one battle from hundreds. A lot of people died, Fred. My friends. When we heard about Dermedi being on city that close... We panicked. We are all days doing tactics. And because of that we made stupid mistakes and were caught in ambush. We thought that we Has a plans of his atack but we did not. When I was sitting in canals I felt something was wrong. I go up to the streets and saw him. Marching on us behind our defense line. I was alone and I was scared. But I needed to fight. And then I saw some stupid soldier helping me." Fred laughed. "It's embarassing to admit but I was glad I will not die alone. And then you killed him. And I could not focus on that because I Saw you. The person who made the biggest impact few days after we meet and he lead my whole afterlife experience."

"And the person who said it is Zoe Nightshade, Huntress of Male Hating Godness who despite all males. " Said Fred laughing trying to imagine Artemis hearing it.

"You forgot one thing. I am not a Huntress anymore. "

Fred looked at her suprised by that comment. He was even more suprised when she lean to him.

Their lyps met when Firefly started kissing Fred.

And he kissed her back.

After few seconds she stopped and looked right into his eyes.

"And I am no longer Zoe Nightshade, Male Hating women. I am Firefly Stark."

**I hope this is what you were waiting for. :)**

**Officialy story is Perzoe.**


	9. Explanation

When Firefly pushed Fred to the hospital someone was already there.

"I need you to leave, Firefly. " Cosmo was leaning on The wall next to the door. His hands were crossed. Firefly looked at him suprised but she obligated. She shaked his shoulder and left.

Cosmo caught his wheelchair and pushed him to Bed. Fred rolled into his place with a little help from Cosmo.

He sat on a chair and looked at The ground. Fred could no longer withstand growing tension.

"Spill it out, Cosmo."

But Cosmo did not spoke up.

"You know, I was afraid of my death. I always had this feeling that when I will meet people that died when I could not save them I will just crash and cry. That despite The fact they forgave me and forgave myself it will be too much seeing them again. But I was wrong. When I saw Firefly on battlefield. When I saw someone I considered a brother to me. I was happy to see them again. To see them doing something that helps people. And that they seem happy about The place They are in right now."

At The end of this Cosmo was looking at him.

"I..." He started. "I remember what you said." Fred at first didn't know what he said to him, but then it hit him he wasn't talking about today. He was talking about something that happened three years ago for Fred. About forty for him." At First I had a problem with forgiving myself. I knew that they forgave me but I couldn't forgave myself. It wasn't easier when I meet my fromer friends here. I actually didn't told them that it was me for long time. But Then I started working on myself. To be better to be in Black Squad. My plain didn't exactly including becoming A commander but it happened. I also made peace with them and we became a friends. Even A family. And I was good for a long time. Never been happier. But then I heard your name. You told your story. And I can not said it didn't affected me. Because it show that maybe I wasn't wrong trying to destroy gods."

Wow. Fred did not expected that. He expected anything but not that.

"Well... First of all I am touched you Care for me so much..."

"Fred..."

"Okey, okey, I will be serious." Fred sighed. " I had forgiven gods..."

"Because of your fatal flaw." He cut in.

"...well yes but actually no." Percy hide his head in hands. "Because I believe in second chance."

Cosmo turned away. He understood that reference.

"But I didn't forgot. And I wanted to say that even if this hurt the right thing to do it not seeking for revenge. Gods are not The best leaders and they do A lot of mess especially with their children but Kronos would be worse. Most of them would be worse. And gods are making improvement. I wished for them to claim their children on Time. To give minor gods their cabins. They are better."

"They believed you are A traitor and banished you from Green World!"

"And this is mistake they will regret one Day." Said Fred.

"Percy..."

"It's Fred." He immediately told.

"You see! You are still hurt by this!"

"Of course I am. But I want to move on. And had a happy after life helping people with the people the I care about. And they are not there in The camp. They are here." Said Fred smiling at Cosmo.

"Bro..."

Fred lifted his fist and Cosmo bumped it.

"So are we Good now?" Asked Fred.

"I need the time to move on but I will be."

**Today a little shorter just end everything what required ending before second faze. Now real fun begins. :)**

**See you next time!**


	10. Elephant and Kisgard

_23 years later..._

"Fire it up Jesse!" Yelled Fred running and jumping from the egde of the cliff. But he didn't fall. He was carried by the wind to the back of gaint elephant right behind the basket full of people. Three warriors jumped of the basket and charged at him. Fred easily kicked out one from the elephant, stabbed another and punched in the face third one. He fall down and slipped from the elephant's back.

Jesse was right now in the basket, he killed another three. At this time the one driving the elephant stood up and ran at Jesse. He probably shouldn't had let go the reins, elephant turned abruptly without anyone leading him. While Jesse was busy with the driver Fred run to the head of elephant and caught the reins.

"Why. Did. They. Send. Us. To Do. It!" Screamed Fred struggling to keep elephant walking in the straight line.

Jesse crouched behind him and caught his shoulder.

"I can't ride dam elephant!"

"You're doing great, buddy. " Jesse laughed.

Fred just rolled his eyes. He tried to turn the elephant around and what was suprising is that it worked.

"It looks like you figured it out." Jesse laughed again.

Fred looked at elephant who didn't seemed to be angry that he ambushed him.

"What's your name?" He asked the elephant. "Maybe Neil? No! Bubble."

Bubble howled.

"Bubble it is"

Fred stopped elephant right in front of the rest of their group. Jesse went back to the basket and dropped them rope. A minute later Dragonfly, Charlie, Hunter, Polin, Eclipse and Maus climbed in The animal. They were already changed. Eclipse thrown him some clothes.

"This one will suits you. " He teased.

Fred jumped back to the basket leaving elephant by and started changing his clothes.

"I see you friended him by now so you are the one leading this thing." Said Charlie. As a captain of Special Force he was the highest rank here.

"It's an order?" gasped Fred.

"Yes."

"Oh Chaos."

"You got this, buddy." Jesse sat comfortable in the basket and smiled brawler. He put toothpick in his mouth.

Hunter, Polin followed him.

"Come on, Fred, we do not have all day." Charlie joined them.

Fred looked at Dragonfly begging her with his eyes. She shrugged and with a smile joined boys. So Fred just went with it. Walked back to take the reins and they started driving.

For about half an hour they were talking and laughing but then castle appeared on the horizon. They were almost there. Kilàd was a beatiful city. The capitol of the Kindom of Kisgard. Unfortunetely king of Kisgard was doing some dirty buisness. Buisness that Choas do not acept. Guardian at the gates just opened them door for them and waved.

They were in a city. Plan worked.

Fortunately for them stables for gigantic elephants were also gigantic so it wasn't hard to find. And Fred only once almost mangled one of the buildings on the way there. At the end Charlie crouched next to him.

"Great job, bro."

"Do you think I can keep this one after the mission?" Fred looked after Charlie who was walking away now.

"Ask Cosmo."

Fred dropped down the reins to stable guy and run after Charlie.

"He would say no, that's why I'm asking you." Charlie rolled his eyes and Jesse chuckled.

"I can't believe you can not be serious just for few seconds." Sneered Dragonfly which made rest of them to giggle, only Eclipse didn't react. He ignored them like always.

"Stop it and get down." Charlie was annoyed. "Don't blow our cover."

Fred was the first one to get down. He walked away from the rope. Stable guy approached him and started talking. In a language he did not know. He couldn't believed he will blow their cover right now.

Charlie answered him. Stable guy nodded and walked away. When the entire team was on the ground Charlie looked at him harshly. "Stick with Jesse." And they started walking. Jesse caught up with him and smirked.

"Why do you still have it in your mouth?" Asked Fred looking at a toothpick.

"Because it's cool." Jesse looked at him and winked.

They walked to the army building and started following other riders group. As they thought they lead them where they wanted to go. At the center of the room stood General Kapirhys. One of theirs targets. In the room was already five other groups. Fred quickly noticed ginger hair of Ray. Next to him stood rest of the team. Isabelle, Micheal and rest of the Special Squad - Qwer, he was promoted five years ago, Ugi, Ongi, Monthy.

General Kapirhys started talking in language Fred did not understood. Few other like Qwer and Polin understood as much as him. He could see it in their faces. Ach, he decided to caught up with languages as soon as they get back.

"He just talks about next patrols. Relax." Jesse whispered to him. General Kapirhys saw this. He shouted something at them. Jesse only looked at his feet. Charlie gave Fred and Jesse a glare looking behind his shoulder.

General continued to talk and Fred didn't even tried to understand what he says. He waited for signal. And then he saw it. He could see a big fire on the other side of the window. It means that Xandier already burned the arsenal.

"Jesse, Fred!" Yelled Charlie when he jumped at Kapirhys with a dagger in his hand.

Fred didn't have time to wait and see what happened but based at the sounds of the battle Kapirhys was dead and their enemies tried to stop them. Jesse and Fred jumped from the window. They landed on roof and started running. Their target was no longer than five hundred meters from them.

"No!" They heard a scream from behind them. They gave each other a look. It did not sound good. But they had mission to do. Inside was enough of their own to deal with it. Two minutes left.

"Jesse, ready?" Informed Fred when roof ended and they needed to fly few meters to get to the cathedra.

"Yeap." Jesse slow down and Fred jumped. Wind carried him to the roof of cathedra. Next second Jesse landed next to him. One minute Twenty seconds. Fred put out hammer he carried in his trousers. And then he stroke the roof. As they expected the roof collapsed and they fall into the cathedra. Thank to Jesse and his winds powers they didn't fall and break their legs. They were lifted. King and his family started screaming but Jesse already took already care of guards outside. He created a draft so they won't be able to open doors. Fred put out a dagger and thrown it at kings head. He felt death. Next one landed in his older son head and the other killed his wife. There was one more person in the room. Five years old kid who did not understand what is happening.

"Shit!" Cursed Fred and Jesse turned to him still focused on the door. "They did not told us the kid will be here!"

"Are we suppose to kill him?" Jesse asked stupidly.

"How do I know! Cosmo said royal family, king, queen and his son! " Percy looked once again at kid who now slowly realised that his father and mother are dead. "How much time left?"

"One second."

Shit, they were doomed.

"What am I suppose to do, Jesse?"

"I do not know! Your call!" Fred knew one thing. He won't kill small kid. His parents and brother were slave trading but this kid did nothing wrong yet. There is no need to blame him for his parents sins. Fred caught kid and he flung him over his shoulder.

"Get us out of here!"

"It to late there is too much of them!" Fred looked out of the window and realised Jesse was right. It looked like their team needed to aboard mission sooner and they did not clear their path enough. There was half of their army outside. He hoped that another half was dead not waiting for them lower.

"I have an idea! We are going to jump!" Jesse shrugged his shoulders like he did not care. "Blast these doors and we gonna run to the edge and jump. Rest is up to you."

"We are never going to made it. It too far away." Before Fred had time to answer soldiers started to burst the windows. " I guess we do not have a choice! Be ready!"

The door blasted out crushing and putting out of their way soldiers. They run like their life wa depending on it. And in deed it was. They jumped and he hear Jesse gasped. He was hit and Fred was falling.

"Jesse!" Jesse regained control in last second and slowed them down, but not enough. They hit the ground too fast. Fred felt pain in his ankle but he get up and looked at Jesse. He had arrow in his shoulder. It could had been worse. Fred was still holding baby in his arms. "Come on, we have to go!" Jesse took arrow out of his arm and they started running. It was easier than Fred expected but still his ankle hurted like Hades.

"How are we going to get out of here? Half of this city want us dead! Plan B is ruined!"

"Good that I have plan C." Pain in Fred's ankle was becoming much troublesome but they almost reached stables. At this point Jesse knew what they about to do.

"You sick Zeus son. " He cursed.

They run into the stables, Jesse put one warrior down.

"Bubble?" Said Fred. On of the elephants howled. "That one!" Fred pointed one.

"I can not believe this." Jesse gushed and then he send them up on the animal. Fred put the kid in the basket and took reins. Elephant started to run. Fred didn't knew he can do that, but hopped he would. When they was leaving the stables he throw his hammer at the mechanism to opening the door hoping to crush it. And it must have work. They heard loud bang and the door shut down.

Now they only needed to burst through the front door. Warrior on the gate was as scared as they when elephant charged at the doors. Jesse caught his shoulder.

"_If you gonna kill us..." _He didn't end his statment. Bubble forced down the door and now they were running through valley.

"Mission acomplished!" Yelled Fred.

"Cosmo is gonna kill us!" blurted Jesse.


	11. New enemy

Fred couldn't tell who was more shocked. Him and Ray caring Chaos or Hunter that was in hospital taking care of Micheal.

They put Chaos on ones of the beds and Hunter starting examinating him. Micheal was inclinding from his bed trying to see what happened. They soon were circled by whole Black Squad, Special Force and other higher officers.

"I am gonna find Cosmo!" Told Eclipse and ran out of the room.

"What is it?"

"How is he?"

"What happened to him?"

"Is it possible for him to die?"

"Can you help him?"

"Shut up!" Yelled Hunter suprising everyone. "Now back off!" They took few steps back and watched as Hunter examinate Chaos.

Firefly stood next to him and found his hand. He squized it. How the most ancient one from ancients ones could be brought to the state like this?

"Impossible..." Whsipered Hunter but no one dared to ask what was it.

The doors slammed and two people ran to the room. It was Eclipse and Cosmo.

"What happened?" He asked and Hunter turned to him dramatically.

"Something is wrong."

The strathegy room was one behind throne room. It had one long table for most important people in the army. It had two rows of seats but now only one was taken. The captains of batallions and rest of Special Sqaud and Task Force weren't invited.

The seat at the end of the table was empty. That's where Chaos usually was sitting. At the begging of The table was sitting Cosmo, The second most important, next to him Firefly, The second in comand, Charlie and Silena captains of Special Squad, Xagy and Grant captains of Force Task.

Fred found himself at the other end of the table between Ray and Jesse. In front of him sat Hunter and Micheal. And they were now had their medical talk no one else understood.

"Hunter." Charlie cut him. "Please."

Hunter nodded.

"Do you know this sleep paralysis? The state when after sleep your mind is awake but body is still sleeping? You can experience visions or hear voices that aren't There. Chaos have something similar. His body is awake and is reacting at every external factor but not his mind. He is experiencing something on his state of subconsciousness and his body is reacting to it. Like really bad."

"So he is in coma, right?" Maus asked.

"You can call it some kind of coma but it is very different. The closer stay is dream. He is dreaming."

"So he won't just wake up?" Jesse looked at everyone like it was something sure.

"Are you listening to me, at all? I said that he is experiencing something on his state of subconsciousness! And we do not know what. And as I said, during your sleep your muscles are paralyzed so you can not move and hurt your self. And he is not. What I am trying to say..."

"He is a lunathic. " This word popped into Fred head. Hunter wasn't pleased by this.

"You can wake up a lunathic but you can not wake him up. And that's the main problem. Imagine lunathic with power to destoy whole planet who did not have control over his doings."

"Couldn't he said that First?" Whsipered Jesse inclinding to Fred.

"He just like make things dramatic. You know. Son of Apollo, son of Drama." Hunter glared at Fred but didn't comment this.

"And what danger does that It put us in?" Asked Xagy.

"Things that happens in his subconsciousness, because for now we know that he can be either revisiting his past it be in a simulation that put him in danger. We can just pray that he will be in control and do not do something bad..."

"Like what bad?" Grant spoke up.

"Like blow The castle up bad." Answered Micheal.

"And?" Xagy looked at Hunter.

"Imagine someone so powerful that he is able to put Chaos,The creator of universe in a state like this."

For a few seconds there were silent. Fred looked at Cosmo at The end of The table. He leaned his head on his hands. He was thinking.

"So who that could be?" Asked Fred looking at Cosmo who closed eyes at this question. He knew.

"Chaos did not want to worry you but this yet... but I guess The circumsances allow me to share it with you." He sighed. "They are Addosians from Addo. But that's all I know."

"And what are we doing with that information? " asked Charlie.

"Sorry for interuption but as a medic I suggest to think fast. If there is any chance to find information that will help Chaos we need to get it quick. We don't know what it's doing to him."

"Hunter got A point. We should atack." Said Ryan.

"We can not move to fast... We don't know what are we dealing with..." Tried to compromise Firefly.

"Ryan is right." Admitted Fred. " They do not know what are they dealing with."

"Fred!" Shoutted Firefly.

"We are too biased in this one." Added Dragonfly.

"Sory, girls but Zazel is right." Cosmo stopped arguments. "If we show Galaxies that someone can attack our leader and had no conseqvences of that, they gonna end us. We need to show that they can't mess with us."

"We are in." Said Xagi and Grant nodded.

"You are needed somewhere else. I need you to spread news. Take Task Force and to tell people that Addisians are ended. It's over for them and for everyone who mess with us."

"And you are going to attack them just like that?"

"Of course not. Charlie, take three of your best people and do the intelligence. You have two days to find out everything about this. You are going now. It's probably better if you do not take own ship. Jesse ans Ray will take you there and come back. If nothing change we will meet you on Addo."

"Enough!" Firefly got up. "We are too impulsive!"

"Okey take a vote. Everyone in favor. " Cosmo raised his hand. Just like every other male in the room. He looked at Firefly with opinionated look. "The vote is final."

"I am still think we are making mistake. We should wait for Chaos to wake up."

"You heard Hunter." Cosmo pointed at him but he looked as he wanted to stay out of this. "Chaos might not wake up without our help. Besides we are waiting for informations first."

Firefly sat back and just looked right ahead.

"So let's sumarize it. Charlie and his three people goes undercover. My team and rest Special Squad going to join them two days from now while Xagi spread the news. Firefly. I need you to stay here and take care of the army." Firefly was about to say something but Cosmo was faster. " And before you say anything. I am not getting ride of you. I just need someone to keep this army safe while I am gone and Chaos is ... unavaiable. And I do not have any better people for it." She nodded. "Any other questions?"

And as always Hunter raised his hand. Cosmo waved at him allowing him to speak.

"As A main medic here..." Jesse and Fred started talking with Hunter. He just gave him a tired look, sighed and continued. "I want to stay here and keep an eye on Chaos. Try to figure out what can we do about it."

Cosmo considered it for a second.

"What if I would need a medic on a mission?"

"You have Micheal. He is as good as me on The field."

"He is wounded. "

"I am fine." Protested Micheal.

"Shut up." Silenced him Hunter. "As his doctor I can assure that two days from now he will be good to go. Just leave him behind. Let him keep and eye on your ship. Somebody gotta do it anyway. "

"He will be close enough to help us if anything happens. " Added Dragonfly.

"Permission granted. " Cosmo looked around. "And if that's it You are dismised."


	12. New mission

As soon as they reached the canion they jumped of the elephant. Fred gave last one look on The city and he did not see any elephants riders chasing them. It was good. But still they needed to leave Bubble behind. He was too big and enemies would find him quickly.

"Goodbye, Bubble. May we meet again." Said Fred and started walking away. Bubble obligated and didn't followed them. He howled turned away and started going back home. Fred would lied saying his hurt didn't broke.

"What's now?" He asked stupidly Jesse who was studying The map.

"We are going to emergency meeting point. They are probably already there."

"How late are we?" He asked.

"Now almost one and A half hour. But we still need to walk there." Shit. They will be pissed of.

Fred was hobbling. The pain was more and more intense and they weren't even close to their friends. But it wasn't the worst part. The child which Fred carried went out if The shock and started nagging and screaming. Fred even if he wanted couldn't answer that. Child spoke in another language. Jesse decided to ignore that. He was shambling and keeping presure on his wound. The arrow hole wasn't deep but Jesse lost some blood. Despite fact they did not need to breath a lot, blood lost could steel be tragic for them. Fred never thought that beeing dead can be soo complicated and troublesome.

"I can't stand it any longer!" Jesse was frustreted. He rip some parts of his t-shirt and used it as a gag on a child. His screams were now quieter and easier to withstand.

"Thanks."

Another half an hour passed and they heard their friends voices.

"Shut up for Chaos sake!" It was Hunter and he did not sound relaxed after the mission. It looks like something went wrong.

When Fred and Jesse reached meeting point they saw that they were right. Hunter and Dragonfly were bending down above something. Above someone. Limp body was laying on the ground.

"I am just saying..." Dragonfly's Voice was crushing.

"I know." Hunter went easy on her. "Just let me work. I know what I am doing."

Xandier was the First one to spott them.

"Look who's here." He said and everyone looked at them. Some of them smiled. Like Ray, Qwer and Polin. Some of them ingnored like Eclipse, Ugi, Ongi and Monthy. Hunter just nodded to them and looked back at person laying on the ground. Dragonfly didn't even bother to check who it is.

Someone bumped into Fred and hugged him. She found his lips and kissed.

"Why with you two something always have to go wrong?" Firefly asked but she wasn't mad. She was just worried about his partner. About his husband.

After five years in The army Fred decided to made them even more official and they tied the knots. Now he could tell that it was The best he had ever done. He was happy with the love of his life by bus side.

Charlie and Isabelle aproched them.

"I am glad to see you. " Charlie Voice was filled with relief. " Are you good?"

"Jesse could use some help." Fred pointed at his friend. Isabelle caught him and went over to the rest.

"I see there were some complications." Charlie looked at the child.

"Yeah." Fred walked closer to the group and saw pale Micheal on the ground. He was unconcious. "What happened? How is he?"

"It was an accident. And they hapens. " Said Charlie while Draginfly gave him chase look.

"He already took all our ambrosia suplice. I will close him up and he will be fine. He could use more ambrosia but he need to deal with The amount he got." Hunter was stapling his chest.

"Where is Cosmo?" Fred asked next. "I have complain I need to share with him."

Charlie spined his head.

"Very soon his three hours are up."

Fred nodded and hobbled to nearest stone. He laid the boy next to him and sat down.

"Why are you hobbling? " Firefly asked angirly. She was over protective wife but rather than fell sorry for him she was getting mad he hurted himself. Again.

"I must have twisted my ankle. Nothing serious." Fred took off his shoe and started bandaging his foot. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to be more cacious, Fred..."

"Because I am more fragile than you, I know. I remember that I am a human but it can't stood between me and the mission." He said and stood up. " It wouldn't Has happened if there wasn't so much people up there..." He looked at Micheal. "But accidents happens and we just need to deal with them." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Fred. I am just worried sometimes." Both of them understand that. They had dangerous job and had many things to lost.

"What happened?" Cosmo came out of nowhere and rushed to his fallen soldier. He crouched next to him and looked at Hunter.

"He got hit, but I stabilazed The situation. We need to get back thou." Cosmo nodded.

"So we better start going. Kasphar and Leiny are waiting for us."

"What took you so long?" Charlie aproched Cosmo.

"I needed to do something for Chaos. But later. " He added after seeing his questioning look. "Everything else was good?" And then his eyes spotted five yeard old boy. "What is this?"

"No what but who. It's younger son if the King." Said Jesse who had now his shoulder in bandages.

Cosmo was thinking intensivly looking at the child.

"You didn't say there's going to be kid!" Fred aproached Cosmo who sighed.

"I hoped he won't be there." Commander admitted.

Fred opened his eyes wider.

"What?!" He yelled. " You could had at least warn me."

"It doesn't matter right now." He said. "I didn't expected you to kill him."

"How noble."

"The kid is going with us. Come on everybody we do not have all day."

And they started walking. It took them two hours to reach other end of the canions, because they needed to carry Micheal and The kid. Fred himself couldn't walk as fast as he wanted. He and Firefly were closing the group. Their ship was standing in the shadow of a mountains. It was really small one. For twenty maybe thrity people. It depended on distance. First one already entered it. Only Cosmo stood outside. When Fred was close enough he called for him.

"A word." Firefly just measured Cosmo and walked to the ship. Cosmo walked few meters away. Fred followed and crossed his arms on the chest. He still had Kisgard riders uniform so his face was uncovered. Cosmo saw his expressions.

"I am really sorry because this situation..."

"Don't apologise to me. Apologise to Jesse. He took an arrow for it.

If it wasn't the seriousness of the situation Cosmo would sighed. He hated this behaviour of Fred.

"I will..." Fred cut in and started talking.

"Do you even not how stupid it was? We lost a lot of time because of something we were not told about! It could get us killed, fortunetely it ended only on this." He showed him his ankle.

"I know and I regret my decision. I just want to explain to you my doing. So just let me talk, please." Fred did a gesture showing him to speak. "As you know I was with Firefly and Xandier burning the arsenal until the time I needed to do something. For Chaos." Fred tried not to show The interrest but he could not help it.

"What was it?"

"Collecting information. There is something going on, Fred."

"Another war?"

"Possibly. The enemy that strong that you can only imagine. I don't have a lot of information but the tension is growing. And it will occure in something unpleasant for us." He biten his lips." That's why I made this stupid mistake. And I am sorry for it. It won't happen again. Nothing no matter how serious can affect my doings when it is all about my people's life."

Fred looked down. He lifted his hand to the face and wiped his eyes. He kept his hand on the nose for a while.

"I am also sorry. It's just... For a second I thought Jesse is dead... Again... And I just can not see my another friends die. Not after last time." Next thing he knew he had Cosmo arm on his shoulder.

"You do not apologise for worrying about your family." He said and Fred finally looked up. "Now let's go home. This mission is over."

When they landed Cosmo said that the meeting will be after dinner. That meaned they had three hours to take care of theirselfs. Fred and Firefly went to their apartament, took showed, dressed in a fresh clothes and layed on the bed. Mission was exhausting. Firefly rested her head on his chest.

"I could lay like that forever." Fred heard her calm Voice.

"Too bad I want to go grab that diner." Firefly laughed.

In Fred's favor Firefly was hungry too. After a while they stood up and went to the diner room. They were graeted by almost everyone. It's suprising how in 25 years you can memoriaze almost everyone. They were the last one at table.

"Fred Zazel last one on diner? Are you feeling okey, dude?" Said Castor and rest laughed.

"How's Micheal?" Fred asked Dragonfly who was silently digging in her plate.

"He got more ambrosia and he is fine. Hunter is with him now. He told me to go grab something to eat."

"It's okey, sis. He's with his brother and you need to rest too." Firefly comforted her.

"We will go visit him after meeting." Added Isabelle.

She just nodded.

Fred now took care of the food. He was so hungry. He went to the swedish table and saw all this tasty stuff. He missed normal food while on a mission. Dumplings, baked potatoes, steaks. He resisted from taking dumplings. They were cooked in water and last time he had bad reaction because of that... So he went for potatoes. He loved so much he took full plate of them. Delicious.

He heard a snap and something appeared in front of him.

Potatoes fell on the ground.

It was Chaos. But he didn't looked good. He looked cathatonic. Like he was attacked.

**Main plot is starting right now!**

**Until the next time.**


End file.
